State Of Decay Remastered
by jason.mason25.jm
Summary: Marcus Campbell and fellow survivors try to survive in a zombie infested world. Rated M for blood, gore, violence, death. I will use some OC characters from my Walking Four dead story because i am done with that story. And i never really got to show those characters off.
1. P1 CH1 Arrival

**STATE OF DECAY REMASTERED**

**Part 1**

**CHAPTER 1**

**MARCUS CAMPBELL's POV**

Vacation was over. Me and my friend Ed Jones, always went on vacation. Although when you're gone for three weeks. Heh. Let me put it like this. A whole lot can happen within three weeks. Everything for me and Ed's lives were about to change forever. As soon as our boat would land on the shore. We would head back to the city and our friends will have changed. You see. People's lives change drastically every day. But we just don't know it. We could be bombed by terrorists or heck the world could have fallen apart due to crazy rednecks. But my point. My point is, that every breath we take, every ball we hit, every time we get a job or get fired. We get changed. We might not notice it but whatever we do or someone else does it can change everything.

"Aww man. I hope our car is still there" Ed said. "Yeah man I hope so to" I replied. "Remember last time we went on vacation? That crazy old lady that feeds the fish stole our car to chase down some fish that supposedly stole her keys" Ed said. Oh yeah how could I forget. "Yeah, that got her license revoked" I said. Land looked so close. Yet so far. Then I saw it. A man. Just standing on the beach. Watching another man. There was a man crouching over something. Our boat was coming real close to the shore now. "Hey, this is our fishing spot!" Ed yelled at the men. The standing one turned. His face. Half of his face was gone. "Holy shit" Ed said. What the fuck? The man didn't have half of his face. The man wasn't in pain. He just stood there. Then as our boat was less than five feet from shallow water. I saw what the other man was crouching over. A body. He was eating the body. "Fuck man, we are gone for three weeks and the whole world goes cannibal on us" Ed said. Then we were less than five feet from the man. He ran at us.

Ed and I got out of the boat. The man grabbed Ed. "Help!" Ed yelled to me. I ran over to Ed. I tried to pry the man off of Ed. The man had opened his mouth and was trying to bite Ed's neck. I punched the man in the face. It just flinched then growled. I looked around and saw a real big stick. I picked it up. "You better let go of my pal, man" I threatened the man. He just growled. "JJUST HIT HIM MAN!" Ed yelled at me. I obliged. I swung the stick as hard as I could into the man's face. The impact knocked the man off of Ed. I swung at the man three more times. I noticed the branch pound deeper into the man's head after each hit. "Stop man, you might kill him" Ed told me. I stopped. The man stood up stared me in the eye and growled. Then I noticed something. The man's skull was visible. This guy wasn't alive. Then I noticed something else. He had almost glowing red eyes. I smacked him again. Then I kept smacking the man's head. I didn't stop this time. I didn't stop till the man's head came off. "Shit man, fuck you just killed that guy" Ed said. Then a growling noise came from the man's decapitated head. I smashed it again. It stopped. The red glowing eyes faded.

"Ed I don't think these guys are alive" I told him. "Dude behind you" Ed said. I turned to see the man that was eating the body walking towards me. I smacked him in the head until his head caved in. "That one guy tried to bite me" Ed said. I looked around. There seems to be more of them up ahead. "Ed look up the trail, there's more" I told him. "Maybe we can sneak past them, they haven't noticed us yet" I suggested to Ed. "Yeah sure man" Ed replied to me. We slowly crawled up the path. "Dude you think we could take care of these guys silently from behind?" Ed asked. "WE can find out" I replied. Ed picked up a stick. He crawled up behind one of the creatures. And then jumped up sand slammed the stick straight onto the skull of the man. "WHACK" I could hear the impact of stick meeting skull. The man fell. Ed crouched down and turned to me. He had his thumbs up. I returned the gesture and then sneaked up behind another insane man and gave him a big WHACK.

"These things are like zombies man" Ed told me. I looked at him. "Man you know those things are not real" I replied. We continued up the past sneak attacking any unsuspecting zombies. Then we reached the blacktop. "We parked the car up near the ranger station right?" Ed asked me. The ranger station. "Hey Ed there might be some Rangers up there that might know what's going on" I told him. "As long as they are not dead" Ed replied. We crossed the blacktop and started over towards the parking lot. "Maybe those things are not everywhere" I said. There was no zombies anywhere in sight. Then when we walked into the parking lot. We saw. Bodies. Not a hundred not twenty. Just probably about five bodies. The bodies were all gnawed on by other zombies probably. I made my way up to the ranger station with Ed right behind me. As I was about to pass by one of the windows on the building I heard people talking. I banged on the window. "Hey we are not dead, we are alive" I said. "Well come on in then" I heard one of them say. Ed and I walked towards the door and opened it. Inside was a couple people. There was some cots laying around and some backpacks.

"My name is Thomas Ritter" a tall man said. I looked at him and said "Marcus". Then Ed said his named and shook hands with the man. There was a wounded person. "Hey, uhh. I might be asking to much of you two but could you guys go look for some survivors?" Thomas asked. "Yeah sure man but what is happening?" Ed asked Thomas. "One of our men was wounded, we were sent up here to look for supplies and survivors. There is a water tower out back to use to scan the surrounding area" Thomas said. Other people. I hope they are alive. If there is any. "All right man, well do it" I said. "Thankyou, please take some supplies with you" Thomas said. I just turned towards the door and exited with Ed following me.

Ed and I headed out towards the water tower. It was just right beside the parking lot. "Hey dude, there is a zombie by the water tower" Ed said. "I got him" I replied. I sneaked behind the individual and smacked it down. Then I turned towards a ladder on the water tower and started to climb. When I reached the top I saw the whole area. Trees. Trees trees, and more fucking trees. I pulled out a pair of binoculars from my backpack. I began to scan the surrounding areas. I saw two cabins, a couple tents, a stream, and an industrial building with a truck right outside the building. I began to climb down. "Ed I saw some cabins over there, let's check them out" I said as I pointed towards the cabins. We made our way to the cabins. As we approached the cabins I saw one of those things wondering around the porch. I walked towards it. It looked at me and growled. Then it ran. As it was charging I smacked it. BAM. HE just collided with the branch. Crack, the branch broke. Ed ran up to the downed zombie and smashed the zombie's brains in. Then at least four zombies came running from the cabin. Ed got ready for impact. But wait. I don't have a weapon. Two zombies ran out to Ed, the other two came for me. I started to backup, but tripped on a rock. One zombie fell on top of me and started to hit me. The other one fell on him. Their weight was really heavy. The closest one to me was trying to bite into my neck. I struggled to push him and his friend off. They were just too heavy. Then out of no where a brown flash smacked into the zombie that was on top of the zombie that was on top of me. The one fell off. With the zombie still on me, it started to feel lighter. I pushed him off. I stood up and stomped on his skull.

I turned to see Ed done with his zombies and one of mine. "You okay, man?" Ed asked me. "Yeah just, he caught me off guard and I tripped" I told him. I started walking towards the cabin cautiously. "We don't know if there is any more of those things in there" I said. Ed followed. I peered inside the cabin. Just a couple bodies. I walked over to a suitcase on the floor and opened it. A revolver was sitting inside the case. I checked its chamber. It was full. Six bullets. I looked to Ed. "It's full" I told him. He smiled and said "Great find". We looked around the cabin. "Well I don't see any useful stuff and I definitely do not see any survivors" I said. "Yeah man, lets go check out the other cabin" Ed said. I excited the cabin and started walking towards the other cabin. This time. I crawled up to the house and sat by the cabin door. I waited for Ed to catch up to me. When Ed reached me I held up my fingers and counted down to one with them. As I reached one. I flung the door open and ran towards the first standing thing. The zombie turned to only get sucker punched by the revolver. I then kept pistol whipping the zombie. Then a corpse in the corner started to get up. Before the zombie could fully stand up, Ed splattered its brains all over the wall with a huge "WHACK".

Ed looked inside a desk and asked "Who would put a cricket bat in a desk?". I looked at him to see if he was lying. He wasn't. I looked around the room. Other than a few painkillers on a shelf I was a pretty empty cabin. As I reached out for the painkillers I heard a loud BANG. Then another loud BANG. "Well, someone must be having a good day" Ed said. I grabbed the pain killers and said "Come on, Ed". The next thing I did was bolt out the door.

I was sprinting in a straight beeline towards the direction of the gunshots. I quickly looked behind me to see Ed trying to keep up. I continued my pace towards the sounds. I ran through the woods. Dodging fallen tree after fallen Branch and rock. I kept running until I could see the river. I scanned the area then heard a women's voice, "Colton, STRAND!". I ran towards the voice. I ran around a large rock to see a women shooting into a group of probably twenty zombies. Then I heard her gun click. A gun only makes that noise when its out of ammo. I ran towards the zombies and pulled out the revolver and fired. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! I killed two zombies with four shots. The women turned towards me. She looked shocked. Then out of nowhere she got grabbed. I ran towards her and pistol whipped the zombie that grabbed her. Then, whack! I saw Ed, smacking as many of the zombies as he could. He got surrounded quickly. The women grabbed two zombies and kept bashing their head's together until, SPLAT! I ran over to Ed. Then I tackled one of the zombies and point blank shot him with the revolver. I looked over my shoulder to see at least five zombies left. Ed ran up to them and pretty much played whack a mole to keep them at bay. The women and I ran over to assist him.

When we had finished off the remaining undead, the women sat down. "You okay?" Ed asked her. She looked up at him. "What do you think?" she asked him. "Shitty" Ed replied. "My name is Maya Torres" she said. "I'm Marcus, Marcus Campbell" I said. "Ed, my name is Ed Jones" Ed said. Maya looked at me. "So what happened?" Ed asked Maya. "Do you see me, do you see Colton or Strand" Maya said. Then I noticed over by the bank of the river. Two bodies. Kind of in army uniform. Ed noticed it too. "So you in the army?" Ed asked Maya. "Yeah, you don't miss much do you" Maya replied. "We should head back up to the ranger station and report that we have found one survivor within this whole area" I said. "What? You mean there are no more living people in this area?" Maya asked. "No, but there are survivors in the ranger station" I said. "Then let's go" Maya said. Where's Ed? I looked around to find Ed looting one of the dead men's corpses. "Ed!" I yelled at him. He looked at me then got up and hurried over to me. "This is the apocalypse man, these guys might have bullets for your revolver man" Ed said. "Jesus Ed" I said. Then I turned to find Maya gone. "Come on Ed we got to catch up to her" I said.

We found Maya in a tree line. From the tree line we could see the ranger station and the parking lot. "So why are you up here?" Ed asked her. "I came out here on a camping trip with some old army buddies. Colton and Strand" She said. "Bummer" Ed said. "They were good men, I would have died for them. As they died for me" Maya said. "Loyalty like that, doesn't come around every day you know" Maya said. Yeah I know. Ed is loyal to me as I am loyal to Ed. We are practically best friends. I started walking to the ranger station. The bodies in the parking lot were gone. I walked up towards the window. It was quiet in there. I opened the door. I sighed as I saw everyone was dead. Thomas, the wounded person and the others. They were dead. Maya and Ed followed me into the Ranger station. "I thought you guys said there was survivors in here?" Maya asked. "They were fine just a couple minutes ago" I said. "What the hell?" Ed asked. "What the hell happened?" Ed asked. "I guess we should just move on" I said. "Yeah maybe there are some survivors in the nearest town" Maya said. "First let's grab what we can" Ed said. Then Ed got on top of Thomas and started looting. "So you are just going to loot that man's corpse?" Maya asked. "I'm just looking for his wallet" Ed said. "So you are robbing his corpse" Maya said. "For Christ's sake I'm just checking his ID" Ed said. Then out of nowhere Thomas opened his eyes, grabbed Ed and bit him.

"HELP!" Ed screamed in pain. I ran over to him, but stopped when I saw Maya pull out a pistol and fire. Right in the Thomas's eye. I watched as Thomas's eye exploded. Then Thomas let go and Ed jumped off of him. "I was sure he was dead" Ed said. "So what we just reanimate once we die" Maya said. "No there has to be more to this" I said. People never died and came back to life before this. "Let's just head out to the camping sites. There might be something over there.

The camping sites were littered in clothes and ravaged tents. There was nothing here. Just the ruins of a happy family trying to spend a night in the outdoors. A family that got a very bad awakening. I stared at the bodies in the tents as Ed and Maya looted the tents. The world seemed to slow down all around me. My vision started to blur a bit. Just everything just started to look fuzzy. Was this the end? I felt my eyes. IS this the true end of the world? I felt tears falling off of my face. IS this what the Mayans predicted on their stupid calendar? Was this an act of god? Or was this the Governments DOING? I felt my leg go numb and I fell.

I opened my eyes to see, it was dark out. I looked around to see a campfire burning. A camp fire made out of the broken tents. Then I found a sleeping Maya. And Ed. He was staring at the fire. With watery eyes. I got up and walked over to him. "Ed?" I said. HE just stared at the fire. "I'm sorry man but the more I think about it the more I realize that I might never see my family again. Mom, dad, my brother. They are probably gone. I mean you know how fast it took for the ranger station to go down. Just minutes man" Ed said. He is right. The world as we knew it is gone. "This new world looks like a harsh one" Ed said. "You were always a baby" I told him. "Yo, shhhhuu- uuuu…uut up ma…n" he tried to say. I returned my gaze to the fire. I noticed that the sky was turning bluer and bluer. Morning was almost upon us. I looked back towards the road. I thought I saw the outlines of zombies heading this way. Not too many just three. "I think these things are attracted to noise and sound" I said. I grabbed Ed's cricket bat that was laying on the ground. I ran at the first undead creature and swung the bat.

Maya was starting to wake up. "We should leave now" I said. The tears on Ed's face were gone he had his game face on. Was he trying to impress Maya? She is out of his league. Maya and Ed got up. Maya was still really tired looking. "All right guys I saw a pickup truck earlier. It was this way" I said as I started to wonder off in the direction of the pickup truck. There was almost no zombies on the road. I gave Ed his bat back as we approached the pickup truck. "Hold up guys" Ed said. He entered the industrial building and then I heard growling. I rushed in to find dead corpses. Dead. Ed had already made quick work of the zombies before any of them could stand up. He grabbed a bottle of painkillers and exited the building. I took a look around the building. Nothing. I left the building too. I got in the front seat. May hoped in the bed of the truck. Ed got in the cab with me. He was holding his neck where Thomas managed to nibbled some skin off. Ed was lucky that Thomas missed his jugular. "You feel okay, Ed?" I asked him. "Yeah just my head hurts" he replied. I started the truck and pulled onto the road. The drive was short until we heard a voice "Daddy?". "Were did that come from?" I asked. "Oh I took a walkie talkie off of the one guy" Ed said. Then I stopped the car when we approached a bridge. The bridge was out. "We could probably make it if we floor it" Ed said. "MAYA HANG ON TIGHT!" I yelled to her. I the floored the gas. The truck raced towards the bridge. Then it felt like the truck was flying in the air for a couple of seconds.


	2. P1 CH2 Church of the Ascension

**STATE OF DECAY REASTERED**

**Part 1**

**CHAPTER 2 Church of the Ascension**

**MARCUS CAMPBELL's POV**

Everything was black. I couldn't see. I couldn't feel my body. Where am I? Then I heard a voice "Just leave him". Then another voice said "NO, help me damn it". I tried to open my eyes. My hair felt like it was getting pulled. My face was wet. I opened my eyes to see water. I am inside an upside down truck cab? In a creek or a river? What happened? Then it all came back to me. Oh yeah. I floored the gas of the truck to get across the creek. "He's awake, come o and help me" I heard Ed say. I looked over to see Ed reaching for me. I reached out to him and he pulled me out very slowly.

When Ed got me out I turned to see Maya. A very upset Maya. "You idiot" she said to me. "Now we are creep food" she added. I looked beyond Maya to see almost three dozen people with red eyes running in our direction. Maya pulled out her gun and aimed. "Come on let's find a way out of here while Maya deals with the zombies" Ed said. "We are not going to leave Maya by herself" I told Ed. Ed grabbed his cricket bat and got in a defensive stance. The creeps were almost upon us. Maya fired her gun. One zombie down. I watched as the zombie fell back knocking two more zombies down. A zombie lunged at Ed and Ed smacked it right in the head. I turned to see a zombie running towards me, with at least 5 zombies following him.

I turned to run. I didn't have a weapon. My gun must have fallen into the water. I tried to scale up the steep crick. I lunged for a branch and dropped back down. While falling down I managed to slam the branch into one of their skulls almost instantly killing it. I looked to see Ed running away with half of a cricket bat. Maya was gone.

I ran after Ed. When one of the zombies chasing Ed realized I was right on his heels, he turned and tackled me. I managed to push him off and get away. The crick was now empty. No Ed. No Maya. I ran along the crick bank to try to find a way of escaping the creek. I found ledges that looked like high stairs. I jumped up and tried to pull myself up the first one. Jeesus. I didn't realize how large I was. It was so hard to pull up my own weight. Maybe I'm just weak. Then I climbed up onto a ledge. "Only a couple more" I sighed.

When I reached the top I saw a white sedan. I ran over to it, and got in. The keys were just lying on the dash conveniently. I started the car and drove. Well as I looked at the gas meter. Heh, my luck. It was running on fumes. Ed and Maya. Where were they? Then I saw a large tree in the road. Well that was a short few yards. I stopped the car and got out. I looked around. Trees and trees and even more trees! Just great. BAM! I heard a gunshot. Maya. I ran in the direction. My legs were about to give in. I felt so exhausted I just kept running and running. Until I reached a small clearing in the woods. There I found Ed. He was sitting on the ground. "ED?" I asked him. I sensed a bit of joy in that statement. "What about the girl, Maya?" Ed asked. "She was gone" I said. "So she must have fired the shot but she is long gone" Ed said. "Let's go after her" I said. I know I can't just take it through this place with just Ed. "Hello?" The girl on the radio said. "This is Ed and my friend Marcus who are you" Ed asked the voice on the walky-talky.

"My name is Lilly, so how did you wind up on this frequency?" the voice asked. "Uhh just luck I guess" Ed stammered. "Ed give me the radio" I ordered. "It's a walky-talky" he replied as he gave up the walky-talky. "This is Marcus" I said. "Ok, hi Marcus" Lilly replied. "You guys should come join us, we are a small community held up at a church in spencer's mill" Lilly said. "Spencer's mill, that is close by" Ed said. "Then let's go" I said. "Great we will see you there- OH wait are any of you injured?" Lilly asked. "Umm, Ed is bit" I said. "Well maybe we could work out a deal to treat him when you get here" she said. "A deal are you fucking-?" I tried to say but was cut off by Lilly signing off of the radio. Son of a bitch" I said. "Dude chill, we could pull our own weight" Ed said. It aint that. She said it in a worried tone. But I'm not going to mention that to Ed.

Ed and I were walking in the direction Ed said to go for quite a while until we came across a Storage garage. We walked around the Garage. There was a small power plant guarded by a chain link fence. Right in front of the Storage garage was a propane tank. Then I saw Maya. Bursting out of a door from the Storage. Running straight for me and Ed. She then turned and pulled out a rifle and aimed at the building. "Maya we looked all over for you" Ed said. Then a couple zombies exited the garage with more behind them. Maya pulled the trigger. BAM! Then almost simultaneously the propane tank turned into a massive fireball and another loud BAM roared from the explosion. The zombies got caught in the blast and died with the fire. "I thought you said you weren't leaving me behind" Maya said. "Both of you left me" I said. "Yeah I'm sorry man" Ed said. "Let's not get all friendly just yet" Maya said as she saw a herd of at least fifty zombies running in our direction from separate directions. "Run to the fence!" I yelled. Then we ran.

I shut the fence gate behind me and watched as the just ran straight into it. "Who the hell are you people?" a voice said. I turned to see a women and a man standing in the power plant with us. Maya pointed her gun at them. "Whoa lets calm down now, my name is Kate and this is Jackson" she said. "Call me Jack" Jackson said. "We have bigger problems" Kate said as she looked at the undead that kept pushing on the fence. There is a car and another exit just to the left a ways" Jack said. "Let's go" Ed said. Then the fence broke. They just poured into the plant like water trying to fill up a swimming pool. We ran.

When we reached the exit I opened the door and held it open for the others. Maya and Ed passed me. Then Jack and Kate were running side by side. They just reached the door when Kate was grabbed. Then a couple of zombies just tackled Kate. "Kate!" Jack yelled. He still wasn't letting go. The there was blood and blood. Everywhere was blood. "Jack let go" I yelled at him. Kate was dead by now. Then Maya grabbed Jacks other hand and we pulled him out and shut the door. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Maya asked him. He looked up to her. Tears streaming down his cheeks. "You people just showed up and ruined EVERYTHING!" he yelled at her. "What the hELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he yelled to her. Maya just stared at him. Then Maya punched Jack square in the face. "Life sucks, shit happens. I just lost my boyfriend and my best guy friend, so fuck you buddy" Maya said to Jack. He looked away and didn't say anything. Ed walked over to a yellow van. "Come on guys let's get in the van" Ed said. I walked over to the van. "You're with us now" I said to Jack. He followed me to the van. Maya got in the front with me. I got in the driver's seat. Maya and Jack might kill each other if they both sit in the backseat together. I started the car and drove off.

It was pitch black out now. I had no idea where I was going. I could tell I wondered onto a dirt road from all of the bumps. Then all of a sudden all of the trees just disappeared. "Hey where did the trees go?" Maya asked. "I don't know" I replied. Then finally the end of the road was in view a burnt down shack and a burnt house. "Fuck I took a wrong turn" I said. "Let's stop here for the night" Maya said. I stopped the car and the four of us got out. "You guys set up a camp and I'll go hunting" Maya said. "Alone by yourself?" I asked her. "Yeah I came here to hunt so I'm going to hunt" she said. "Let me come with you" I said. "No you stay and tend to create a fire, if you insist on having someone come with me I will take Ed" she said. Then Ed and Maya took off.

**MAYA TORRES's POV**

It's so nice to get away from Marcus and Jackson. IT would be better if Ed stayed but one person is better than everybody I guess. I pulled my rifle out and started looking for signs of deer or rabbits. "So what are you doing?" Ed asked me. "Well MR. Corpse robber, I am looking for Deer or rabbit tracks. "How it's almost pitch black?" Ed asked. "I can feel the tracks can't I?" I asked him. "Whoa you know the shapes of animal tracks?" Ed asked. "Yes yes I do" I replied. "That's cool I guess, so you came up here to hunt and Marcus and I came up here to go fishing for a vacation. Best vacation Huh?" Ed asked. I was lost in thought and didn't respond to Ed's question. I was so intrigued by these footprints. They went shaped like deer or bobcat. They were almost like human tracks. With shoes. "MAYA?" Ed asked me. "Uh... yeah" I responded not knowing what I was responding to. "Well did you know that I grew up here?" Ed asked. "No" I responded. "Did you used to live here?" Ed asked me. "Nope, but Strand did" I said. "Could we head back now, it's kind of scary out here?" Ed asked. "Ya know Ed, women don't find scared men attractive" I said. Maybe he might stop complaining if he thinks that.

**MARCUS CAMPBELL's POV**

I created a fire in a couple of minutes. I remembered how from googling it many times in the past. Click. I turned to see what made the clicking noise. "Whoa there sonny, hold up and put all of your valuables in the bag" a man said. Then a bag was thrown into view. "Don't try anything stupid now" another man said. Jack spoke up "Look guys its okay we are good people, well some of us". "You mean there is more of you?" a man said. "Shut up Mitch, let's not press them to much" one man said. "Andy are we going to rob these guys or what?" Mitch asked. "Fill up the bag" Andy said. These assholes. Just robbing us when we are exhausted. Jack started putting stuff into the bag. I didn't. "Aren't you going to help your pal?" Andy asked me. "Fuck you" I replied. Click. "Well then nighty night then, motherFU-" BAM. I heard a gunshot. I saw the man known as Mitch fall to the ground. Andy took off running. I turned to see Maya holding her gun up. "Jesus Maya you just killed that guy" I told her. "IT was him or you" she said. Then she sat down. "Just like it was either Kate or both you and Kate" Maya said to Jack. "You have no right to talk about Kate, ok. What if I wanted to die alright" Jack replied. "You asshole. You are unappreciative that you have life you're not dead, but a lot of people don't have that. A lot of people are dead, you ungrateful bastard" Maya said. Jack looked away and started crying.

I woke up in the back seat of the car. We were on the road. Jack was sitting beside me. Maya was driving. Ed was sitting up front with him. "Ed do you feel ok?" I asked him. "Yeah just I need to rest abit. Hey we are almost out of town! We are close to the gas station!" Ed said with joy. "Yeah but the church might not be there after this herd of zombies gets there" Maya said. "What herd of zombies?" I asked. Then I turned around. I saw pretty much what looked like hundreds of zombies just chasing the car. "Shit we have to do something" Ed said.  
"Like what, we stop the car those things will be onto us and they will tear us apart limb from limb" Jack said. "Look what if we blew them up like what Maya did with the propane tanks, except substitute the propane tank with the gas station" I suggested. Maya looked like she was taking this in. "You guys get out, I'll do it" Jack said. "Do what?" Ed asked. "I'll run the car straight into one of the pumps that should cause a chain reaction of explosions" Jack replied. "That's suicide" both Ed and I said at the same time. "IF he wants to do this then let him" Maya said. "Maya I thought you didn't want him to waste his life?" I asked. "It's his life, his choice. I can't make every choice for him. I am not his mother or his father" she said. "Maya..." Ed stammered. Maya sped up ahead really fast, then she stopped the car. Maya Ed and I got out. Jack got into the front seat. And then I watched as he drove straight through the zombie horde getting their attention. Then he turned and floored right into a gas pump. Then a similar sound was made like the exploding propane tank. Then the whole place went up in flames. The zombies were so close together that they were catching fire like a domino knocking over another domino. I turned around to see Maya already walking off with Ed into the town. I followed.

After a while of Ed giving directions to the church and him telling stories of growing up in the neighborhood, we finally reached a gate that had the words "Church of the Ascension". "Church of the Ascension, I remember this place. IT has walls" Ed said. Then we walked down a gravel road that eventually led to a church. Ed and Maya kind of ran straight for it, with hope and happiness in their eyes. Upon arriving at the parking lot to the church I looked back hoping that Jack would be there. He wasn't. We just met Kate and she died. We also just met Jack yesterday and he just died. Thomas died just several minutes after Ed and I met him. How many more people are going to die when Ed and I meet them?

I turned back around to see a girl walk up to the gates and open them. "Welcome" she started to say. Then a older man came from the church and yelled "Who the fuck are these people?". "Alan these are other survivors their friend is injured" she said. "God damn it Lilly we can't keep bringing people in, we are barley holding on to life as it is. More people means more food that goes away" Alan said. "Hey Alan, don't use the lords name in vain" a man with a red turtle neck shirt said. "Pastor William I will say what I want when I want because the lord aint going to help US!" then Alan stormed off into the church. Lilly turned to us. "So, welcome to the Church of the Ascension" announced.


	3. P1 CH3 Nice people

**STATE OF DECAY REASTERED**

**Part 1**

**CHAPTER 3 **

**MARCUS CAMPBELL's POV**

I stared at Lilly for a couple seconds. What had I just witnessed? "Come with me, son. We'll see to those wounds" The pastor said. Alan came back out of the house and started walking towards something that looked like a guard tower. "Whoa, now they are taking our medicine?" Alan asked. "I am offering them shelter, Alan" Lilly bitterly said to the man. "Girl's got the common sense God gave a tree stump. Worse than her brother" Alan said while climbing the tower. "Come on ill give you the nickel tour" Lilly said to me and Maya.

Lilly walked up to the front door of the church. She motioned us to enter. There was a big room, most likely this was the service room. "I usually spend my time in here, using the radio to coordinate everybody" Lilly said cheerfully. "Next up is the kitchen" she added. Lilly started walking into another room. "Rest easy, son. How do you feel?" I heard Pastor ask someone. I looked out the window. "Like somebody took a weed whacker to my fucking neck" Ed replied. I saw Ed sitting down on a cot with the pastor leaning over him. "We may have something here for the pain, but I'm more concerned about this fever. Could be a sign of infection. We'll need to get Doctor Hanson out here; I'll see if I can get him on the radio" Pastor William said. "Do not forget to entertain strangers, for by so doing some have unwittingly entertained angels" Pastor William quoted from the bible. "How about that? I might be an angel!" Ed said. Pastor William chuckled at that. Then Ed layed down on the cot.

I followed Lilly and Maya into the next room. "Sam's our unofficial in-house chef, but... well, there's only so much anybody can do with canned soup and pork rinds. Don't leave any cans open. Seriously, though, rule number one all the food stays in here, and it stays sealed. You wouldn't believe how fast rats get into things otherwise. We learned that one the hard way" Lilly said. Then a colored women came into view. "I'm Sam" she said. "I'm Maya and this is Marcus" Maya said to Sam. Lilly then moved into a new room. I followed her. "Sleeping quarters. Hope you don't mind sharing, we're pretty tight on space here. Alan's been saying we should move to someplace bigger, but my dad's a carpenter and he says we could build, like, a dorm room or something to get more space" Lilly said. "How many people do you have here?" I asked her.  
"I think you've met just about everybody, except maybe my brother and my dad, they're out scouting for supplies. I think. Haven't heard from them in a while." Lilly said. "Well that might be about it. Let me talk to you in private over by the gate" She mentioned to me. Lilly then walked out of the church. "So what do you think of these people?" I asked Maya. "Survivors" she said. Then she wandered off. I then proceeded to where Lilly wanted to meet with me.

When I reached the front gate "Look, I... I didn't want to say this in front of your friend, but fever is a bad sign, especially after a bite. , Pastor Will's going to try and get Doc Hanson to come down and take a look at him, but...**:** If he doesn't get some antibiotics, he's probably not going to make it if it comes to that... I promise Alan will take care of him. Bullet to the brain before he turns. It's for the best" Lilly said. "Jesus, Lily, he's not a rabid dog!" I almost yelled at her. "Don't you get it? More of us didn't make it than did. We can't be soft-hearted about this. Not anymore. We need medicine here anyway. You can't be sick, you understand? No one can be sick" Lilly almost preached to me. "So that's it, huh? Nice to meet you, would you prefer to be shot in the face or kicked out on your asses?" I asked Lilly. "No, it's... ugh! Look, we're barely hanging on here as it is. Medicine was some of the first stuff to run out. We don't have any to spare for your friend. I'm sorry, that's just the way it is" Lilly said."What if I find some more? Will that pay our rent?" I asked Lilly. "Sigh Yeah. Okay, sure. If you can find us a place to get more medicine, I'll make sure your friend has a place to stay" Lilly said.  
"His name is Ed" I hissed at her. "I know" Lilly whined.

I watched Lilly walk back to the church. I followed her. She stopped in the radio room and walked over to a radio and sat down by it. I continued walking. I found Maya and Sam in a conversation. "Nobody minds if you're getting shit done and you need extra stuff. Just don't take shit you haven't earned" Sam explained to Maya. "Yes Ma'am" Maya replied. Maya then saluted. "What the fuck are you doin?" Sam asked Maya. Maya then realized she was saluting and said "Sorry old habits". "So you used to be in the army, Huh?" Sam asked. "Yeah me and a couple of army friends came up here to hunt, they didn't make it" Maya said. "You made it though, that is the important part" Sam said.

"We try not to travel in large groups too often. Attracts too much attention. So all we need from you right now is a little scouting" Lilly said.  
"I can do that" I told her. "What I want you to do is head to the cell tower on the north side of town and find a way up. Tell us if the coast is clear. Be our eyes in the sky" Lilly said.  
"You can take a few things from the emergency locker over there. We try to ration out supplies every day. People don't mind you taking a few extras here and there if you're getting shit done. Just don't be a freeloader" Sam told me. "Okay, that's about it. I'll stay in touch on the radio and talk you through everything. Good luck out there" Lilly said.

I walked out to the gate. The big truck that was parked outside was still there. I drove it to the end of the drive way. Am I the errand boy or something? I got out when I reached the end of the road. I started walking until the tree line disappeared on my left. And a town appeared. I ran over to the street closest to me. There was no zombies there. Then I heard my radio make a noise. "There's a cell tower behind the Swine &amp; Bovine. From up there you should be able to get a good look at the town. Maybe you'll spot someplace to find medicine" Lilly said. "Thank you" I said. "Just hurry, okay? I'm not sure how long I can rein Alan in" she said. I put the radio away and started looking for Swine &amp; Bovine.

I eventually found Swine and Bovine. Just behind the place I could see the tower. It kind of felt like it was going to fall. I entered the place. I saw a cabinet. I walked over to it and found a baseball bat inside. I picked it up. Then I walked outside.

I heard a small screech and then I turned to my right. There was a zombie with its jaw hanging out with no arms. IT was screaming. I had to cover my ears. When it finally stopped screaming I ran over and bashed its brains in. I then looked around to see zombies heading towards me. That thing must've alerted them. I ran to the tower and started climbing.

"Found that cell tower. Right where you said it'd be. So, what am I looking for?" I asked Lilly. "If I knew that, we'd have raided it for supplies already. We need to find someplace with a good stockpile of medications... someplace less obvious than a hospital or a pharmacy. Those were the first places to get hit" Lilly informed me. "I'll see what I can do" I replied. I put the radio away. And started walking over to the tower. The closer I got, the bigger it got.

I looked back down. There were at least five of them things. They kept running around in circles. I don't think they can climb. I looked back up and all around me. I was pretty high up. "Made it. Gonna look around now" I spoke into my radio. "Let me know if you find anything. Meanwhile, enjoy your view of scenic Spencer's Mill, renowned for having the friendliest, flesh-eatingest residents in the valley" Lilly said sarcastically. I pulled out my binoculars. I started looking around. I spied a gun shop not too far from here. A tavern and a post office on Maine Street. There was a couple construction sites. Nothing too big. Just unfinished houses. I scouted the streets. There were a lot of infected everywhere. I looked to a house and saw infected people all around it. Jesus it's like an infestation of those creeps. I found an abandoned diner. I looked on past a road that went by the diner and spied a building that looked like a veterinarian clinic. Score.

"Hey Lilly I think I see a vet clinic" I spoke into the radio. The radio responded "Yah, Dr. Gilroy's clinic. What about it?" she asked. "Well, antibiotics for dogs aren't any different than antibiotics for people. And it looks like no one has broken in for a while" I said while examining the building. "Huh. That's a good idea. Okay, sounds like it's worth checking out" Lilly said. "I'm sending Alan and Sam to meet you at the clinic" Lilly said. "Alan? Gee, thanks" I told her sarcastically. "It was that, or let him stay here and keep grumbling about kicking you and Ed out" Lilly said in an irritating tone. "Good Point" I told her. I didn't want to upset her any farther.

When I arrived at the abandoned diner my radio started speaking again. "Goddammit, how long are we supposed to wait around here with our thumbs up our asses? Do me a favor and don't come driving up like a dumbass" Alan said. "What Alan's trying to say is Cars make noise. Zeds like noise. Plus, cars don't exactly grow on trees, and we only got so much fuel to keep them running. So we gotta be careful about when we use 'em" Sam said. "Roger that" I said back. I then started running down towards the clinic.

I saw two figures crouching in the distance in front of the vet clinic. The closer I got the more they looked like Alan and Sam. I slowly approached. Alan then turned and noticed me. "About time you showed up. Let's get this show on the road. You're the newbie, so you get to bust the window in" Alan said. "The door will make less noise. Or, hey, you could do it like a total fucking idiot. Up to you" Sam said. "Just get us inside" Alan hissed. Alan was getting mad. For no reason.

"All right, hop to it. Let's get this done and get the hell out. Try to keep the zombies outside, huh?" Alan said. "And who the hell put you in charge?" Sam asked him. "How about years of experience on the beat? Huh, how's that grab you?" Alan asked Sam. "I didn't realize the Department of Fish and Wildlife counted as a 'beat.'" Sam replied. "Laugh if you want, I'm still the only law enforcement officer on duty in this town" Alan stated. "Yeah, and if we gotta deal with any zombie trout, you'll be the first motherfucker I call" Sam said as she was searching through some cabinets. I looked inside a couple lockers, I found bags full of medicine. "Goddamn motherfucking piece of shit!" Sam almost yelled in rage. "What's wrong? Alan asked her. "Hole in my fucking rucksack" she said. "We need those meds" I told her. "So tape it shut and keep loading. Aww shit, Here they come" Alan said. I grabbed my bat and finished picking up medicine and putting it in a bag. Then something shoved me down to the ground. I rolled over to see a zombie had tackled me. I repeatedly kicked it in the nuts. Finally it fell backward and I got up and let my bat kiss his skull.

I looked around and saw Sam and Alan had taken care of the other z's. "That's it, let's ditch this bitch and go home" Sam said. "Let's hoof it, people. Stay low and stay quiet. Bad enough we gotta make this charity run, let's not waste all our damn ammo to boot" Alan said. "Shut up, Alan" I said to him. He looked at me and said, "Look I don't give a shit about you or your infected friend. But I care about the people I live with" Alan said.

We stepped outside the clinic. "Try to keep out of their line of sight. Zeds'll come check out just about anything louder than a solid smack on the head, but their eyesight's for shit. If they can't see you, they can't eat you" Sam instructed me. "Will you two shut up and get moving? I'm not getting paid to babysit" Alan said. "Well, excuse me all to hell for trying to keep the newbie alive" Sam replied. "So how much are you getting paid for this Alan?" I asked him. "It's a figure of speech, dumbass" he said. Sam chuckled to herself. Alan just started walking off without me and Sam "Hey wait up" Sam told Alan.

Sam and I were jogging at a fast pace trying to catch up with Alan. "So is he always a dick?" I asked her. "Most of the time, yeah" she replied. Alan slowed down to let us catch up to him. When we reached him. Sam started panting and huffing and puffing. "Damn, you two. How are you guys not out of breathe?" she asked. "I was trained to chase criminals" Alan replied. "Like murderous trout?" Sam asked. "Shut up" Alan replied. I looked around and saw that pill bottles and meds were falling out of Sam's rucksack. "Sam" I motioned towards her rucksack.

"Mother fuck! This piece of shit rucksack's coming apart at the seams! At this rate I'm Gonna lose half this shit before we get home!" Sam said. "I'll go find us a ride" I said. "No, goddammit! Cars are too dangerous, just leave it!" Alan said. "Kiss my ass, Alan! Lily needs these meds" Sam replied. "Fuck you!" Alan replied. Then Alan started running off. "ALAN!" Both me and Sam yelled after him. "Fuck him" Sam said. "What do you mean Lilly needs these meds?" I asked her. "Ask her yourself. Now come on go get a vehicle or neither you nor Lilly will get the meds" Sam said. I ran off to go find a car.

**MAYA's POV**

I opened my eyes. I saw a white wall. Where am I? Oh yeah. The church. I'm in the sleeping room. I got up and out of bed and started walking around. I walked outside to where the pastor and Ed were. Ed was sleeping. I slowly approached them. "Shhh. Ed is sleeping" Pastor William said. Lilly then came out side. "Hey, Maya can you shoot?" she asked me. "Yeah I was in the military" I replied. "Ohh good, could you go up into our watch tower and snipe a couple of zeds. We don't want massive amounts of zombies to build up over time at the walls so Alan usually is blowing the zombie's heads off" Lilly said to me. I climbed up the make-shift guard tower and pulled out my rifle. I could see four zeds coming this way. Then I saw Alan running this way with seven zombies chasing him. Where was Sam and Marcus? That doesn't matter at the moment. Right now Alan is in trouble. I aimed down the sights of my rifle. I made sure I was right on target and within four shots. Five of the zombies were down. I fired again knocking a couple more down. Alan reached the parking lot and yelled at me, "Girls can't shoot for shit get out of there!" What the fuck did he just say? I aimed the rifle at his toes and fired right to the left of his right foot to warn him not to piss me off. I went back to shooting the zombies.

**MARCUS CAMPBELL's POV**

I found a van and started driving back to Sam. It was only about a minute I was gone. I pulled over to Sam and she got in the van with me. "So... Alan, huh?" I asked. "Yeah. He's a shithead, but look on the bright side. He's only about half as stupid as he looks. Plus he's not half bad in a fight" Sam said. "Yeah ill agree with you there" I replied. I remembered how fast he took care of those zombies. He killed probably two or three of those zombies back at the clinic in the time it took me to take down one. "Also he is a great shot, that's why he is up in our sniping tower most of the time" she said. "Maya is a pretty good shot too" I said. "So what happened at the ranger station?" Sam asked me. "Ohh… uhh nothing" I said. "You got to tell Lilly" Sam said. "How do you now?" I asked. "Oh, Maya mentioned you guys were up there. You three didn't come back with the rest of our group so, I put two and two together" Sam said. The church was coming into view. When I got to the parking lot I saw Maya up in the watchtower.

Sam and I got out of the car. Then two zombies came out of the trees and started running for me and Sam. Maya aimed down the sights of her gun and pulled the trigger twice. Both infected people fell to the ground. Lilly came out of the church. "We got your cyclophophosphamide, Lily. I didn't see any of that metho-whatever" Sam said to Lilly. "Hey! You said we were getting antibiotics for Ed" I said. "Relax. We got those too" Sam said. "What the hell is going on here?" I asked. "Okay, look. I've got this condition. Lupus? It's chronic. No cure. Without medication... Your friend needs antibiotics, I need medicine, so I kinda... sent you to a place you might find both" Lilly said. "So, you used me" I replied. "I didn't"- I didn't let her finish. "Just let me know when you find the Doc" I said to her. I then walked towards Ed's sleeping spot. Alan was over there. He had a gun out. "Alan!" I yelled to him. He looked up at me and put the gun away. "You mother fucker" I spat in his face. "You said you cared about these people here yet you left Sam" I said to him. "You don't get it do you? One person's life at the cost of five is a better choice than saving having everybody die" Alan said. "You are a real piece of something" I said. "Look in the mirror" Alan said. Then he walked away and left me standing there. What a nice group of people. Especially Alan. Heh. Fucker.


	4. P1 CH4 Good Guys

**State of Decay Remastered**

**Part 1 Chapter 4: Good Guys**

"We didn't want do to this, we didn't want any of this. We were the good guys. We had something, and you took it from us!". "No, we were here first". "Are you going to kill us?". "No Andy, your lives are not in my hands". "Then who?". "Me". (Gunshot)

**MARCUS CAMPBELL's POV**

It's been two days since the vet clinic. The antibiotics seemed to help Ed but we still need the doc. I sat down on the floor. The floor of the room. Maya and Lilly were talking about history books. And something about how we should remember what we did in the beginning or when this whole mess is over, the world will know what we went through. I was amazed by their conversation. Maya looked happy to be talking to someone. Lilly just seemed happy. Towards the end of their conversation, Lilly noticed me. "Marcus, could you go clear out an infestation, this one in particular is getting to large" Lilly said. "a what?" I asked. "An infestation, a hive of the infected or whatever you call them" Lilly said. "Where is it located?" I asked. "You know that tower you climbed, well there should be a small restaurant or fast food place located just below it" Maya said. "Oh I remember, I think I know what you're talking about" I said. "I'll be on my way then" I said. "Be careful" Lilly said. I walked out of the church.

I walked towards the parking lot. I looked for Alan's truck. It wasn't here. Hope he doesn't shoot me or anything. That guy pisses me off. "I'm a park ranger and I'm leader!" I mimicked to myself. I started jogging through the trees. The trees felt safer. They weren't. You could never tell when someone or something could be watching.

I made it into town after a couple of minutes. Out of breathe I paused and took in some deep breathes. I looked around. Several zombies were aimlessly walking through the street. I watched as they growled at each other. Like they were talking. Except they were not talking. They were growling. It was just three. I readied my bat and charged for the closest one. One great slam and that zombie was down. I swung at the next contestant and made contact. The bat shattered the infected's skull but didn't do the job. The infected dropped to the ground while its friend lunged for me. I swung my bat at its head like it was a baseball. The impact must have shattered something in its noggin because it fell down to the ground dead as a doornail. The zombie that I dropped to the ground but didn't kill got up and slowly made its way towards me. "Damn you got a thick skull" I said to it. It only growled at me. I swung the bat at the thing's knees then smacked it on the head. The infected fell to the ground but was still growling. I smacked it a couple more times until its head burst. I looked at the carnage. The sight kind of made me feel sick. I wandered down the street towards the infested place.

I went to the back of the building. The quiet way is the smart way. I found a back entrance. It led me into the kitchen. There was on zombie there. HE was facing the other way. I looked at his clothes. He was wearing an apron. "What did the chef cook up?" I whispered. I sneaked up to him and slammed the baseball bat down on his skull. "Zombie surprise!" I whispered. I made my way to the counter. I peered over the counter top. I saw at least ten of those things wandering around. Then I noticed a fat one sitting down at a table. The chef won't be bringing him anymore food. I slowly walked towards what looked like a freezer when something behind me growled. I turned just in time to see a women lunge at me. She grabbed my arms and thrusted me against the wall. She kept chomping her mouth close to my skin to try to get some flesh. I shoved her off of me. I reached over to the counter to where the knife was. I grabbed it and thrusted the blade straight into the infected's eyes. I looked over to where the group of infected were. They were all looking at me. Then they charged for me. I ran over to a room that was open. There was a ladder in there. I started climbing the ladder.

When I reached the top of the ladder, I looked down. The infected started pouring into the room. They were all wondering where lunch went. I looked around and saw that I was on the roof. I walked over to a sleeping bag that was on the roof. I laid down on it. This is going to take a while. Then I heard a gunshot.

**MAYA's POV**

I watched as Marcus left the church. "Okay Maya, so you think you can do it?" Lilly asked me. "Yeah sure I can find your encyclopedias and notepads and notebooks" I said to her. "Thank you Maya" she said. "Oh and if Marcus gets into trouble please help him. I know Alan is out there in town too but I don't think he would help Marcus ya know" Lilly said. "The two kind of … are opposites" she added. I then made my way to the exit of the church.

The air was chilly. Something smelled. Smelled like burning. I walked around to the back of the church to see Sam burning bodies. "Didn't have enough graves?" I asked. "Oh, well don't want to dig a hole for a stranger that tried to bite me" Sam said. "Why not leave the bodies where they were?" I asked. "Oh the smell attracts more of them" Sam said.

I left through the front gate. Then I ran through the woods. A couple of dead zombies were here and there. Eventually I made it to a street where an infected had its brains all over the road. I looked down the road. I could see plenty of houses. At the end was probably the fast food place Marcus went to.

I wandered into one of the houses. I pulled out my hatchet and wandered throughout the house searching for infected. One infected child was in a bedroom. It just looked at me. Then it started mashing its chops at me. It was really skinny. It slowly walked over to me. I raised the hatchet, but hesitated. This used to be a child. I slammed the hatchet down into the kid's skull.

I couldn't believe I did that. A kid. An infected kid. What happened to the world? People turning against each other. People killing kids, adults. People turning into cannibals. What caused this fucking mess?

I wandered into the next house. The floor was decorated in a nice tile. It was patterned in a checkers pattern. I walked into what looked like a kitchen. A giant history book was laying on the counter. Must be a reference book. I picked it up and put it in my bag. I wandered into a bedroom. A corpse was laying on the bed. It looked so peaceful. In its hand was a revolver. I looked inside the revolvers chamber. Only one bullet missing. I looked at the head of the corpse. There was a hole near the ear. He took himself out. Someone might need this revolver. I put it inside the bag.

The next house was bare. Completely empty as if someone took bleach and painted the walls with it. Not only the walls and the ceiling was white. There was no furniture. No nothing. It was empty. I left the house. I started to hear loud noises coming from the fast food place. I was on house away.

I entered the last house. I found an encyclopedia on the floor. I walked into a back bedroom and found an infected eating a little kid. I almost choked at the sight. I raised my gun. I pulled the trigger.

The infected fell to the ground in seconds. I ran out of the house to see at least a dozen infected coming out of the fast food place. I raised my rifle and fired. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Out of ammo. I turned the gun around and started beating in heads with the butt of the gun. I then saw Marcus on top of the roof.

I pulled out my hatchet and started swinging at zombies. I eventually reached a really fat zombie. I swung my hatchet as hard as I could into the fat man's skull. It got stuck in the check flab. The giant fell on top of me. It lowered its jaws to my jugulars. I screeched in fear. Then all of a sudden the fat man's right eye exploded into a burst of red liquid.

I looked over the corpse to see Marcus holding the revolver. "You dropped it" he said. "You can keep it" I said. The radios turned on. "Lilly we cleared the infestation and got your reference books" I said. "Good I've picked up some survivor activity. "Alright we will check it out" I said. I walked over to a sedan and asked Lilly where the survivors were located.

**MARCUS CAMPBELL's POV**

When Maya left my line of sight, I started walking over to the very large house. It looked abandoned.

I knocked on the door. No one answered. I then busted through the door. The door flung open wide as I collided with it. I fell to the floor. I quickly got up then I saw two figures looming over me. I kind of recognized one. It was a guy. Almost all of his face was burnt. I stared at him for a while. "Jackson?" I asked. "Marcus" he said. "You're alive" I said. "Yes, and I see your alive" he said. "Yeah, we found the church you should come with me. I turned to the other person. It was a girl. She had a wooden plank as a weapon. "I'm Amayla" she said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Marcus Campbell" I said. "Come on lets go" I said. "No not until we have everything that we can scavenge in here" Amayla said.

The room was dark. I could make out furniture. Jack looked around some cabinets. Amayla was searching in a bedroom. After a while of searching Jack and Amayla came into the living room and sat down. I went into the living room to catchup with Jack. "So Jack are you ok?" I asked him. "Yeah, I'm better" he said. Then the front door opened. I walked over to grab my bat when I heard the click of a gun. "Uh-uh".

**MAYA's POV**

I got inside of the sedan and started driving. The place Lilly wanted me to go to was a farm.

"My name is Ben Greene, I have a sister Susie Greene. This is Cooper Shcuttie. Cooper had a wife but she didn't make it" Ben said. "Nice to meet all of you" I said. "My name is Maya Torres" I added. "So do you have a camp?" Cooper asked. "Yeah, my group is in a church, it has walls" I said. "Church of the ascension?" Ben asked. "Yeah" I said. "It's been a long time since I've been to that church" ben said.

"You guys need to come with me. I am with a group of people I a church It has walls we have food and medicine" I said. "We would but not all of us are here" Cooper said. "My wife and children are out in that barn. My brother is out in the fields" Cooper said.

I started walking toward the barn with Cooper. We walked into the barn. There was blood on the floor. "Shit" Cooper said. Cooper ran ahead of me and ran into a room in the barn. I followed. I found a women eating a child. "FUCK NO!" Cooper yelled. The lady turned around and growled at Cooper. I raised my gun and fired. "NO" Cooper yelled at me. "Cooper they're dead" I said. Cooper fell to his knees and started crying. "GODDAMNIT!" Ben yelled. "This place aint safe anymore" Ben said. I followed Ben back to the farm house. Ben started a pickup truck and

I wandered back to the farm house. "So where is Cooper?" Ben asked me. His wife and son is dead" I said. "HE has a daughter too" Ben said. "I didn't see her" I said. BAM. Ben and I looked towards his barn and ran. We found Cooper with a revolver in his hand. Cooper was laying on the floor with blood leaking out of his eye. He shot himself. "This place aint safe anymore" Ben said. I followed Ben back to the farm house.

Ben started a pickup truck and his sister came out. "Come on we are leaving" Ben said. "Where is Cooper and his wife?" Susie asked. Susie got in and Ben told Susie what happened. Susie started crying. Ben then took off.

Ben pulled into the parking lot at the church. Alan and Marcus were talking by the guard tower. I got out and wandered over to them. "Fuck, we will need to keep watch more often" Alan said. "I know, listen these people are very dangerous" Marcus said. "I know I knew who their leader was before all of this. I didn't trust him then. I don't trust him now" Alan said. Marcus and Alan noticed me and the Greene's behind me. "More people, just fucking great" Alan said.

**MARCUS CAMPBELL's POV**

"No hard feelings" Andy said to me. "I'm not following you guys, well actually I've followed you and that bitch to the church. Then I followed you here" he added. He had his gun pointing at me. I didn't have a gun. My gun wasn't in its holster. My bat was broken. I was defenseless. "Now look I don't want to kill you" Andy said. "Then leave" I said to him. "I'm afraid I can't do that, we are both trapped in this valley together. The military closed it off" Andy said. "Then stay away from us" I told him. "I would do that, but you have something we want" Andy said. "We?" I asked him. Then two men came out of the shadows with big automatic weapons. They looked like ak47's. "I have a group that needs a place safe. A place with walls. A place secluded by trees or mountains" Andy said.

I looked at him and his gun. They outnumber me. Jack looked over to me. He remembers. "Listen about Mitch, he didn't have to die" Jack said to Andy. "I know that, but he was going to die eventually. He was stupid" Andy said. "Now I want you to go on back to your camp and tell your leader to negotiate with me" Andy said. "GO" Andy yelled at us. Jack and Amayla ran out the door. I followed.

We were running. Running as fast as we could. We were sprinting through back yards. Through houses. As fast as our feet could carry us. I took the lead and led the two towards the church. Into the woods. An infected caught Amayla in his arms. Jack quickly pulled out a machete and took the thing's head clear off. I waited for Amayla and Jack to catch up to me. The church was in view. I could see Alan standing guard up in the tower. I opened the gates and let Jack and Amayla in.

"The hell Marcus, you can't bring these people here" Alan said. "Fuck off Alan, besides we got bigger problems" I said. "Like what?" he sneered. "People".


End file.
